X Chakara Ninjas
by xPinkuXKonekoXGruntyx
Summary: Naruto is now Hokage and everything is alot different. But things are about to change for Kanoko a new breed of ninja all her own when a new boy shows up to school.With a new team of ninja lead by Kanoko they must face the Charaka Stealers and thier tribe


Chapter One: The Boy of the Old Leaves…

It was seven in the morning. I always got up at this time. No matter how early I got up I always ended up being late for school which my sensei's were always used too...

Hi my name's Kanoko Murosagi and I'm a shinobi ninja of the fire hidden in the leaves tribe! Our Okage Naruto Uzumaki changed the entire village around! He also merged all the nations into one tribe! Amazing isn't he? Anyway I'm 14 years old and the way school works now I hear is a lot different then it used to be.

I was on my way to first period dashing through the village as always. I was wearing a white ninja outfit with pink lining and cherry blossoms. Pink fish net on my legs and my arms with high top white boots to match. My short-layered brown hair was down swaying back and forth as I ran. My light pink eyes narrowed as I jumped tree-to-tree closer to the school. Around my neck was a petty pink cat bell, also there were on my wrists and my feet. I also have bells on my weapons and as earrings. People in the village call me, the shadow cat ninja.

Anyway, when I got to class I was already 20 minutes late. I opened the door to find a boy standing at the front of the classroom. All the girls seemed to fall over their desk over his sight. I looked at my classmates then at the teacher. Everyone was now looking at me, as was the boy. He was quite a sight; he had spiky purple hair with beautiful green eyes. He was wearing a dark red shirt and navy blue shorts, his shoes were white and in his hair was a red bandana. I felt myself blush which was foolish of me but I did, I rubbed my head and said, "Ehehe…morning?"

"Miss Murosagi to your seat now!" Sensei Kaira shouted.

I looked down bowing my head in shame and said, "Yes sensei…" and walked to my seat sitting down. Everyone looked at me some smirking some giggling. I wasn't popular. In fact not a lot of people liked me at all. I lived with my grandmother, my father died before I was born and my mother died a month after I was born. All I had was my uncle and my grandmother. I don't think I'll ever know why everyone has something against me.

"So Murosagi could you please explain why you're late this time?"

I looked up to meet my sensei's eyes she was not happy. I could tell by a glance that the boy was looking right at me to my surprise, "I…woke up late…Sensei."

Sensei Kaira just huffed and turned to the boy, "Okay Saruko you may take your seat."

I watched the boy walk to a seat and sit down. He must have been new. I quickly turned away from looking at him when he said coldly, "What are you looking at?"

Most of the day was boring all classes and what not. But the day turned up side down come lunchtime. We were all in the lunchroom. I was sitting in my normal place, not with anyone but in a tree. Everyone was sitting on the ground eating, I just picked at a berry and nibbled on it. I watched as Saruko walked over and sat under the same tree I was sitting in. I blushed, _What's he doing here? _

His eyes were closed, he opened one, "I see you are very popular."

I blinked. Why was he talking to me? I sat up from laying on the tree branch and looked down at him but couldn't catch his eyes, "Heh oh can you now?"

"Hmph." Was all he would say.

Just then everyone started to freak out. I blinked and looked down at them, they all were glowing and their chakara was being drained!

"What the--?" Saruko stood up and got in a battle stance.

Suddenly three voices started laughing as a boy stepped into the light from the front. A girl appeared other the other side of him, my eyes widened as I felt the presence of the third person near me. He was standing on a branch close to mine. Saruko quickly sensed it too and wiped lashed his head to look at the boy. The three ninja all were wearing dead red ninja battle suits that covered their faces.

"Who are you? Why are you hurting them?" I hissed.

The three just laughed and turned to Saruko, "We came for you Saruko." The boy near the girl spoke. _Him? _I thought. The boy walked closer to Saruko. The girl stayed behind as she drained the last of everyone's chakara. They all feel to the ground as if their very life were drained. I gasped. The boy stopped a few ways near Saruko. Saruko just glared at him he didn't look intimidated at all. I glared at the girl and watched Saruko.

"Saruko Uchiha…We need your chakara…"

My eyes widened, "You're the son of the great Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha?"

The boy's eyes sifted to me. I felt his very eyes digging into me, I glared I hate that feeling. Saruko glanced his eyes at me, "Get out of here. Get the sensei ya hear?"

"W-what…?" I narrowed my eyes, "If you think I'm just gonna let them steal your chakara you're mistaken!"

Saruko seemed a bit surprised at my remark but his face soon turned angry, "Get out of here girl!"

The boy near Saruko smirked and gave the boy on the tree a signal. I blinked. The boy was right behind me.

Continued in Chapter 2; A soul behind eyes


End file.
